Split
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Allen has rejoined a gang that goes by the name of Noah, but he is also studying to join the Dark Order which is a special Organization that works under direct orders of the king...Will he be able to keep his two lives separate?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people :D

Glad you picked out my fanfic.

**Warnings:** Future Yullen. Language I guess?

**Summery: **Allen has rejoined a gang that goes by the name of Noahs. But he is also studying to join with the Dark Order, which is a special organization that works under direct orders o the king. Will he be able to keep his to life's separated?

No people sadly i do not own D Gray Man. *sigh*

But oh well Life goes on hehe.

Hope you enjoy! :D

**Split**

* * *

Allen was out in the woods, he was on his way to the lake to see if he could fish something. He took a seat by a large tree that gave out plenty of shade and threw his fishing pole. Hours started to pass by and Allen had caught nothing. He sighed picked up his things and prepared to head back home, it was not good news that once again, he and his master had nothing to eat, he would get beaten up for sure and he was not about to let that happen. He walked back to Ragsmarket and walked straight into a darken Alley he knew so well where as he expected where 2 people waiting for him.

"Allen!" a girl shouted as she jumped and kissed him on the cheek a little too close to his mouth.

"Hey there Road" he said smiling.

"Hey Boy" another man said.

"Tyyki" he said.

"What brings you here today?" Tyyki asked as he lit a cigarette. "Looking for something?"

Allen sighed.

"I want to earn money the honest way, but I can't"

Tyyki let out a laugh.

"Of course you can't Boy, times are hard and with this selfish King we have its impossible"

"I wouldn't say impossible" Allen mumbled.

"Let's just say that for people like us its impossible Boy, you should be aware of that"

Allen sighed.

"So do you plan on joining us again?"

"Yes"

Road hugged Allen again.

"That's nice Allen! Now I can see you more often I started to miss you you know?"

Tyyki smiled too.

"I'll tell the Earl about this Boy" he threw what was left of his cigarette to the floor. "Road it's time to go, leave '14th' alone"

"aaaww…" Road gave Allen another kiss on the cheek and ran off.

"14th" Allen whispered. That was his gang name the 14th it's been quite a while since hearing that. He began to walk back home. His thoughts focused on his master there was no way in hell he was going to tell him he joined back with the Noahs. It was because of his master that he decided to earn a living the good way. His master was a former General and because he still had some connections Allen was able to go to a school. He didn't know why they didn't have money if his master was a former general but then again knowing his master he must have spent it all in girls and liquor. Allen sighed. He opened the door to his house and went in. He and his master lived in the outskirts of Ragsmarket in a small house.

And as he expected, his master was sitting on the couch next to the fire, a bottle of whiskey on one hand and a cigarette on the other.

"You got money?" was always the first thing he asked.

"No" was almost always the reply, his master got off the couch.

"So you just wasted the whole afternoon in nothing?"

"I wouldn't say nothing" Allen mumbled, his Master threw a punch at Allen, which be blocked.

"You better not be doing anything stupid Baka-pupil"

"I'm not!" Allen said as he blocked another punch.

"Remember why you are with me! To become an exorcist!"

"I know why I'm with you Master" Allen said as he blocked the last punch.

"Go to bed, tomorrow you go to school" Allen nodded and went to his room, today his master wasn't in that bad of a mood, he thought. He sat on his bed and sighed.

"Exorcist huh?" he whispered. Yeah that was right, the whole reason Allen was with his Master was because he was training him to become an exorcist which was a special organization with special powers that fought under direct orders from the king, some say that even demons where allowed in the order.

…

The next day Allen waked up early in the morning, he put his uniform on and his shoes and off he went. It took him an hour to walk from his house to the fancy school up where the noble people lived. It was still a mystery how in hell did his master managed to enroll him, a good for nothing in the nobles eyes in such a place, did he really have that strong connections?

He finally got to the school; he went and took a seat all the way in the back. classes still didn't start until half an hour so he was going to take a nap in the meantime…

"Allen!" or so he thought, he lifted his head it was Lavi.

"Huh?"

"Let's go eat A-L-L-E-N!"

"You know I don't have money now let me sleep" Allen said as he began to put his head back down.

"don't be silly Allen I'll pay!" Lavi said cheerfully and dragged Allen toward the cafeteria.

"You don't plan on paying for my lunch every single day do you Lavi?"

"Maybe" Lavi said with a smile. Once in the cafeteria Allen failed to fight the urge to not accept the food, he was starving.

"See? And you didn't want to come" he smiled.

Allen stared at Lavi, he's always smiling he thought I wonder what makes him smile all the time.

After that Allen and Lavi went back to class which to Allen went by pretty slow. When they were dismissed Allen quickly gathered up all his things and rushed out of the class room. He said bye to Lavi and ran back to Ragsmarket. He went to his house to leave his things and change from his fancy dress up clothes to a pair of old looking black pants, some boots and a Tank top. His master wasn't home Allen assumed he went to buy more liquor. He walked out of his house and into the streets of Ragsmarket. Ragsmarket wasn't exactly the best place to live due to the King not caring at all what happened to his people and doing nothing at all about the crimes around the place. Allen thought in his current situation it was better of that way. He went to the same alley as before and saw Tyyki.

"Hey there Boy" he said smiling "The Earl got you your first job" he said an envelope in his hand.

Allen grabbed it, opened it and it said:

Dear Allen or should I say 14th! I am rather pleased that you have joined us once again! But let me get to the point you mission of today is to go and pay a little 'Visit' to a man named Arnold he made business with us but let's just say he made the wrong decisions"

Allen read the letter twice.

"Visit…" he said sighing.

Tyyki on the other hand had a grin on his face.

"Welcome back Allen Walker"

"Why didn't Road just take care of this?"

"Because Earl didn't want here staining her little hands, you know how she's his favorite"

Allen folded the later and put it in his back pocket.

"Besides" Tyyki went on as his grin grew wider. "You the best assassin I know of excluding myself of course"

"If that is all, please excuse me"

Allen said as he began to walk away.

"The Earl wants the job done as soon as possible boy"

"I know the drill ok?"

He kept on walking until he was sure he was out of Tyyki's sight. He sighed again. Man, lately he has been sighing a lot.

"Well I guess work is work" Allen said as he took off to 'Visit' the man named Arnold.

* * *

Yay! You read it until the end! :D Please leave a Review and tell me what you think ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is out! *Dances around trowing confetti*

Hope you Enjoy! :D

**Split.**

* * *

At about the same hour, miles away from where Allen stood, in the interiors of the King's castle was Kanda sitting at the far end corner of the cafeteria trying to enjoy his favorite food. But as he glanced around there were not a lot of people if he was even considered a person, like him. Yes he may look like a normal person but in truth his not, he was a so called demon. And the worst thing about it was that they only used them as weapon's, that's why Kanda had grown to hate the Dark Order. Every Demon was assigned to an Exorcist to help them carry on the so called 'Special Missions' he had been partnered up with a girl by the name of Lenalee.

"Hey Kanda why so down?" he looked up, it was Lenalee.

"Che" he said as he continued to eat. He didn't like her very much, she always looked so happy and cheerful but then again he didn't like anybody from the Dark Order, they all got on his nerves. He started to get up with his tray still half full, he had lost his appetite.

"I arrive and you leave that's kind of rude Kanda" she said as she made a pout.

"Whatever" he said and walked off. He threw his food away and walked to his room. He placed Mugen in his special place and laid down on his bed. How did it come to this? He still didn't understand why the Demons had surrendered and decided to obey these weaklings called humans. He was stressed out, maybe sleep will help out. There was a knock.

"What?"

"Hey Kanda, want to go train a little bit?"

It was Lenalee.

"No Lenalee I want to sleep leave me alone"

"But it's barely 8"

"I need sleep, now leave"

The thing Kanda really wanted was fresh air. But demons were not allowed to go out of the castle unless it was for a mission. Kanda closed his eyes and it took a while, but finally sleep came for him.

…

"Kanda and Lenalee" Komui said from behind his desk while flipping a bunch of papers in his hands.

"I have a mission for you guys" he made a pause. "It seems that there has been a very unusual murder in town. And we need you guys to investigate"

"Why investigate? Was it that unusual?" Lenalee said as Komui handed her a piece of paper.

"Yes"

"How was he killed?" Kanda asked from the back of the room, his hands folded up on his chest.

"It seems that he got stabbed on the chest"

"How is that unusual? Anybody can do that"

"True, but to me it looks more like claw marks" Komui said then look at the 2 teens.

"You guys just go check the place out, see if you find anything we missed and if you would ask locals if they heard or saw anything unusual"

…

Kanda and Lenalee where walking thought the streets of Ragsmarket, it looked like a complete dumpster, there was trash everywhere and they houses looked as if they were going to fall any minute. There was a lot of people at the time, everybody seemed they had something to do as the hurried along.

"This is the place right?" Lenalee asked as she stood in front of an old looking building, the sign read 'Arnold's bar where the best Liquor is found"

"You looking for Arnold?" a voice asked from behind, they turned it was an old lady. "I'm afraid you won't find him dears"

"Why is that Miss?" Lenalee asked.

"That foolish old man is no longer in this world I'm afraid, I told him it was not good to make business with the Noahs, but did he listen to this old women?"

"Noahs?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah… you guys don't know who they are?" the both shook their head. "That's odd, everybody in Ragsmarket know who they are" she paused. "They are a Gang of bad people. The do all sorts of stuff"

"Like what?"

"I don't know what exactly I myself never made business with them, it no good. And if you do make business, you are a dead person for sure" Lenalee gave her a smile.

"Thank you for telling this to us" the old lady bowed and walked away.

"Noahs huh?" Lenalee said as she stared at the building again. Kanda was glancing up at the sky, how long has it been since he last saw it? 2 months? 3 maybe? It looked nice, he thought. Then out of nowhere somebody bumped into him.

"Aw aw Sorry!" the figure said as he got up.

"Che, watch where the fuck you're going" Kanda growled.

"Please don't mind him are you ok?" Lenalee asked the boy looked up, Which surprised Kanda; he stared at the boy's face for a moment… that mark on his eye, could it be?

"Yeah, it was my fault for not looking, um bye"

"Wait" Lenalee said as she grabbed the boy's hand.

"Do you know what happened to the owner of this bar?"

The boy looked like he was giving it deep thought.

"Not really, I just heard he died maybe of old age? My master is really mad, it was his favorite place to come to drink" he laughed a bit "I have to go" he said and also walked off.

"Old age? He was barely even 50 years old" Lenalee said "Come on Kanda let's head back to the Order"

Kanda barely heard her, his mind was still on the mark on the boy's eye, He knew that mark.

"Are you listening to me Kanda?" asked Lenalee as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Che, I heard you Lenalee"

"Ok then" She said as she gave him a smile, which he did not return.

* * *

Glad your still here :D Review please ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my Gothic Boxers! Chapter 203 is so F**king good! xD

Man I want more! more I tell you! O.O uuff... Yep I got really exited ^^

But moving on... hehe

Here is Chapter 3 to my master piece!

Hope you enjoy!

**Split.**

* * *

Allen was sitting at his desk, his head down, his hands wrapped around it. He was really sleepy! His Master had not let him sleep at all! He kept bursting in to his room to ask him for money because he was out of Liquor! And of course Allen had none! The Earl said that he would give him his payment today but he had to go to their hideout. He sighed he didn't want to go to their hideout or as Earl preferred to call it, the ark. He would have to see all of the other members faces! And he was not in the mood of socializing at all.

"A-L-L-E-N!" Lavi said in his usual cheerful self.

"Lavi I'm trying to sleep leave me alone" Allen grumbled.

"Come on Allen don't be such a party pooper! Come on lets go eat! And don't even worry I'll pay"

Allen was about to protest but didn't have the chance as he was already being dragged by Lavi to the cafeteria.

"You make me feel poor" Allen said as he brought a big chocolate chip cookie to his mouth.

"But you are poor" Lavi said and smiled.

"True enough" Allen sighed.

"mmm… wonder what we will be doing today in class" Lavi said as he brought a spoon full of chocolate ice cream, yes you read right chocolate ice cream for breakfast.

"I don't know and don't care as long as I learn something new today"

"Guess your right but this is our last year you know"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that"

"You planning on joining the Order this year?"

"Yeah, I want to get in as soon as possible"

"Why?"

"I don't know I just want to"

"Think you can pass the exams? They have told me they are pretty hard"

"I don't consider myself weak" Allen said as he threw away his leftovers. "I'm confident I can pass them"

"Me too" Lavi said as he brought another spoonful. "I guess we are going to be working together huh?"

Allen smiled.

"Let's hope so"

…

"Ok everybody settle down" the teacher said as she took a seat in front of her desk. "I have important announcements" she paused and waited until there was nothing else but silence in the room. "The annual selection of Exorcists for the Dark Order is next month May 13." Another pause. "I am pretty sure everybody in this class room is going to participate am I right?" the all nodded. "Are you guys familiarized with what you have to do to enter the Order?" Lavi raised his hand.

"Yes, Bookman Jr.?"

"You have to pass a series of tests" he said and turned to Allen and gave him two thumbs up, Allen smiled at him.

"To be precise, there are only 2 tests"

A murmur crossed the room.

"One is to test your physical strength, which the majority of you guys I'm sure will pass" She made yet again another pause. "The second on is to test your metal strength."

Another murmur.

"So if you pass the physical but fail the metal you aren't allowed to join?" Lavi asked.

"That is correct you have to pass both exams"

"That's all?" Allen asked trying so hard not to fall asleep.

"Yes, Walker that is all after those two exams, you are admitted to the Order"

"Sounds Easy" he said.

"Trust me when I say they are not easy and are not to be taken lightly."

Allen gave it a thought for a moment, it still sounds pretty easy.

After classes where over, Allen had to fight with Lavi and convince him it was not a good idea for him to come along with Allen to his house.

"Why? I have been to Ragsmarket once"

"Once?" Allen said as he let out a little laugh "It's no good Lavi I have to go to work my Master will really murder me this time if I don't bring money"

"I can give you money"

"I don't want your money Lavi! I can earn my own"

"Aww come on Allen!"

"No Lavi"

And thus it took almost an hour to convince Lavi he must not come. Allen got home ran to his room to go change, his Master was sleeping in the couch he decided not to be rude and put a blanket over him. even though he thought his Master was a complete jerk, he did love him, even if it was very very Very little, he did thank him for adopting him and teaching him about the Exorcists and even training him to become one. He closed the door and began to walk to where the ark was.

…

"Allen!" Road said as she as usual ran to hug Allen.

"Hey there Road" Allen said as he gave her a smile.

"Road Dear! How dare you give the 14th a hug but not me?" The Ear said from his big chair that resembled a thrown to Allen.

"Aaaww Earl I see you every day! I don't see Allen that often!"

Earl made a pout and crossed his arms.

"Still, I want a hug too you know!"

"Earl don't be such a crybaby, that's not how mature adult are supposed to act" Tyyki said as he came from the shadows. "So boy you have come for your payment am I correct?"

"Yeah" Allen said as he tried to get Road off as usual, but failed… as usual.

"Oh 14th Dear! I am sorry I have made you come all this way to pick it up"

Allen stared at the Earl.

'Sorry my ass! You made me come ALL the way here on purpose!' he smiled.

"Oh it is quite ok"

Tyyki handed Allen a little brown sack, it contained 10 golden coins.

"Thank you, Road you can let go now"

"I don't wanna! If I do you're just going to leave!"

"But I have to"

"I know! Tyyki lets play poker!" Road said as she finally let go of Allen and ran over to the Noah of pleasure.

"That would be nice, like in the old times Allen" Tyyki said as he out of nowhere got his packet out.

Allen gave it a thought and a big grin crossed his face.

"Guess one game won't kill me" he said the laughed. "But it might kill you" Allen said as he pointed to Tyyki, which also laughed.

"I won't go easy on you Boy~!"

* * *

Please leave a Review and tell me is it making sense so far? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is out :D

Hope its making sense for all of you. Well i wanted to say that I am re-writing all of my Fic's since i read them and thought they are horrible .

I am Horrible at rated M thing so Im going to stick with T ^^

The one i have Re-written so far is "Is it really a secret?"

If you would like to check it out and tell me did i make it better or worse? :D

Thank you all :D

**Split.**

* * *

Allen was laying down on the grass in their back yard, well it was more dirt then grass. He was playing with his golden retriever by the name of Timicampy, Tim for short. Since his original owner seemed to have completely forgotten he had a pet.

"You have a Bastard of an owner don't you Tim?" Allen said as he scratched the dog behind the ears. "He just forgot about you"

"Who are you calling a bastard Baka-Pupil?" Allen looked up, it was his Master. "I didn't forget about Tim" he said.

"Oh? Are sure about that? You haven't come to see him in a month! I'm the one who comes to play with him and gives him food"

"That's because it's your job to take care of him!"

"Says who?" Allen growled.

"Me" Cross said. "Besides I came to talk to you" he took a seat next to Allen.

Allen stared at his Master.

'OK…This is odd' he thought.

"Are you gay Allen?" his Master asked with a serious face.

"What the hell?" Allen yelled as he got up. "What kind of question is that?"

"You don't have a girlfriend and…" he glanced at Allen "You do have a girly looking face"

Allen glared at his Master.

"Well excuse me for having this face! And here I thought I could have a serious conversation with you"

Allen said as he began to walk toward the house.

"Oi Baka-pupil come sit your ass down"

Allen glared once again at his Master but decided to sit down.

"You do know the exams are 2 weeks away right?"

"Yeah"

"You think you can pass them?"

"Yeah"

Cross got a cigarette out and placed it in his mouth.

"Well, I guess my work is done. Nothing else I can really do for you"

"Ok?"

"So don't you dare fail those exams Allen! You are representing me Cross Marian! The most awesome general there is"

Allen rolled his eyes.

"If you say so" he got back to his feet and walked to his room. he noticed a white envelope on his side table. He quickly opened it and unfolded the letter.

" Boy. The Earl wants us to get together today. Please come to the ark immediately."

Allen sighed. He wanted to make as less contacted with the Noahs as possible but it seemed the Earl wanted to keep them together as much as possible.

"Master! I have to go…um with Lavi for…homework!" he yelled and ran off to the ark.

…

"14th dear" The Earl said as he gave him a huge creepy smile. "You have come rather late"

"Sorry?" Allen said as he looked around, no Road to be seen.

"Well I guess I can forgive you this once"

"Where is everybody?" Allen asked as he glanced around once more, no one to be found.

"Oh they are in the dining room" The Earl said as he got of his thrown "Shall we go to them?"

Allen nodded, because seriously being in a dark room with the Earl giving him creepy smiles didn't appeal Allen at all! After walking for several minutes they finally came to a large wooden door. The Earl opened it to reveal all of the Noah members sitting in a large dining table, talking among themselves but as soon as the saw the Earl they got quiet.

"Hello my children!" The Earl said cheerfully as he took a seat at the far end of the table. "Don't just stand there 14th! Take a seat!"

"Over here Allen!" he heard Road say as she waved her hand in the air. Allen walked to where she was and took a seat next to her and Tyyki.

"You are late Boy" he said as he got a piece of chicken on his plate.

"By getting together you mean like a family reunion?" Allen asked as he glanced around.

"Pretty much yeah" Tyyki said as he glanced at Allen. "The Earl says he wants us to be like family."

"Ok?" Allen said as he stared at his empty plate… might as well take advantage of the opportunity.

"You eat as much as you like 14th!" The Earl exclaimed from the other side of the table. "We have plenty of food!"

Allen gave him a smile. They didn't have to ask him 2 times! He brought a lot of random food onto his plate.

" Allen! Are you really going to eat all that?" Road asked as she licked her lollypop.

Allen gave her a smile, he began to stuff his mouth with food , damn it was good! He kept eating and eating until he was fully satisfied. He touched his stomach and smiled.

"Whoa. Boy you sure it a lot for someone your size" Tyyki said as he patted Allen's head.

"Someone your size? I'm not that small you know"

"But your still small to me" Tyyki said with a smile.

"Hey Earl" Sheril said "The annual selection of Exorcists is approaching"

Allen glanced over to the Earl as he saw a dark expression cross his face.

"Yes. It is in 2 weeks" the Earl said with an acid tone. "Makes me want to go over there and kill them all"

Allen sent Tyyki a confused look.

"Oh, the Earl isn't really fan of the exorcists or the king"

"Why?"

"It seems one of them killed one of his men."

"There was a 15th?"

"No, he was also the 14th" Tyyki said as he scratched his chin. "But it's been a long time since then"

"Oh" Allen managed to say. "But why did they kill him?"

"I don't know myself" Tyyki said "Want me to ask the Earl?"

Allen shook his head.

"It's ok, just leave it like that"

Allen said nothing after that. He had gotten himself in a big mess. What would happen if the Earl discovered he was one of the people who was going to participate to join the Order? What would the Order do if the discovered he was working for the Noahs?

* * *

I'm glad your still reading this! :D It took me some time to write this chapter.

I had a mental debate as if I should of told Kanda's side of the story ==;

But Oh well... Please Leave a review :)

And tell me if it still makes sense ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! :D

here is Chapter 5 for my humble fic!

Please do leave a Review! Last Chapter I only got 2 *sniff sniff*

Hope you enjoy this Chapter! I really enjoyed writing it!

**Split.**

* * *

"Lavi I don't want to go to your house!" Allen whined as he was being dragged against his will "I need sleep, I want to sleep I want to go to my own house!"

"Allen-Chan! You haven't come to my house in a while!" Lavi said as he began to run. "Bookman wants to see you too you know?"

"But I need to go to my house Lavi! I need to get to my job…"

"Allen! Don't worry about it! They will understand why you didn't go!" He gave Allen a smile. "Our exam is in a week you know? You need to be presentable! You need clothes! I can lend you some"

"I have clothes Lavi I plan on using the school uniform"

"That won't to Allen-Chan! You need comfortable clothes! You need to look presentable too!"

"It looks pretty presentable to me"

"No Allen-Chan! They don't!"

"Besides you're taller than me, they won't fit"

"Don't worry about that Allen! "

"Lavi-"

"You are coming with me Allen-Chan and you going to try on some clothes and you're going to take them you like it or not!" Lavi narrowed his eyes as he looked at Allen.

"Scary… Fine I'll go!" He said as he let out a sigh. Lavi gave him one of his bear hugs.

"L-Lavi! You're squeezing me!"

"Allen-Chan is so cute!" Lavi said smiling.

…

Every time Allen went into Lavi's house his eyes wen wide, they always did. House? More like a mansion! It was the size of a regular school! And it was 10 feet just to get to the humungous door! It had a beautiful fountain in the middle and a huge parking lot; Allen's house could fit 20 times in that parking lot! They walked into the ridiculously huge house just to be greeted by a butler!

"Lavi-sama welcome back" He said in a monotone voice.

"Sebas-darling!" Lavi sang as he hugged the emotion-less butler. "I'm back! Where is gran-dad panda?"

"Bookman-sama in currently in the living room" he said not even trying to free himself from Lavi.

"Come on Allen-Chan!" Lavi said as he grabbed him from the hand and pulled him along.

Living room? Living room? More like twice Allen's house! It had Fancy written all over it!

"Gran-dad panda! I'm marrying Allen-Chan!" Lavi greeted the older man. Bookman stood up, placing the book he was currently reading on the expensive looking couch, he then hit Lavi on the head and patted Allen's.

"Ouch ouch! I love you to Old man!" Lavi said as he rubbed the bump that had formed onto his head.

"Good evening Allen long time no see" he smiled.

"Hey there Bookman"

"Did Lavi force you to come?" He nodded. "Good"

Good? How was that good?

"I bought you several outfits" Bookman said as he took a seat once again. "You need to be confortable and presentable at the exams, but more importantly confortable"

"You didn't have to buy them for me Bookman-"Allen began but was cut off but him.

"Nonsense child. Go with Lavi and he will show them to you"

"Come on my Bride~!" Lavi sand, Allen gave him a punch in the stomach.

"Don't call me that!"

…

Room? More like 3 times Allen's house! He glanced around and saw also fancy written all over! Or maybe because he was poor he saw everything fancy?

"Here are the outfits Allen-Chan!" Lavi sang as he took a seat on his bed. Allen sighed in relief when he saw only 5 changes, when Bookman said several he had imagined a lot more. He walked over to the humungous bed and glanced at the outfits. They all have the same style and all of them reminded him of Bookman. The only thing that did make a difference was the colors. He liked them all but there was one he liked the best. He picked it up.

"This one Lavi" Allen said.

"You should try it on Allen-Chan!" Allen nodded and took off his shirt. He placed the new one on, it was almost completely white but at the top it had a little bit of black, he took off his pants and placed the new ones as well, that where completely black. (A/n his outfit is like the ones Bookman always uses in the manga, I love his outfits! There so cute)

"Allen-Chan! You should change in front of me more often! You're so sexy!" Lavi said as he licked his lips.

"Shut up Stupid Lavi!" Allen said as he gave him an angry glare but Lavi just smiled. Allen went to the enormous Mirror and stared at himself.

"All you need now are the shoes and wristbands!" Lavi said "Um Allen?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your arm all black? Did you tattoo it all?"

"Oh yeah" Allen said as he looked at his arm. "I got burned when I was little, like really bad. I almost lost it but fortunately I didn't" He said.

"But why is it all black? Haven't really seen it since the uniform is long sleeved and you always wear gloves."

"Yeah. My master told me it would look less ugly that way" I said remembering that day. "And I picked the deign on top" He said as he showed Lavi his shoulder.

"Nice" Lavi said with a smile.

…

Lavi and Allen were currently at the King's Castle. There were not as much people participating as he thought there would be, with him and Lavi they barely made 80. They had gathered at an arena that was located at the back of the castle.

"Good Morning my future exorcists!" The heard a voice say from above and saw the king sitting on his thrown. "I am glad we have many participating this year!" an evil expression crossed his face. "It is a shame not all of you will come out alive!" He laughed evilly. Allen shot Lavi a confused look, but he just shrugged.

"For those who do not know me, which I'm sure everybody does because who doesn't know their own king right?" He said then made a pause. "I am King Rovelier the third, I will be hosting the first and second exam, with company of the head of the Dark Order, Komui Lee."

"So that was the Kings name? Never knew it" Allen said and Lavi gave him a smile.

…

"I don't want to fucking participate" Kanda growled.

"Kanda, all of the Demons have to participate"Lenalee said as she hurried him along.

"I'm not just someone's pet that does every fucking thing they ask me to"

"But Kanda… Orders are orders you know? The King said Every Demon must participate that includes you too"

Kanda glared at Lenalee.

"He's no King to me"

"Kanda come on! We don't have time to argue about this"

"You're going to be sorry for sending me out there Lenalee, I will kill without mercy"

Lenalee let out a deep sigh. Kanda could be so stubborn sometimes!

…

The man by the name of Komui Lee stepped up and said.

"We will shortly begin with the Exams" He made a pause. "Let me explain everything. We will call each of you one by one in alphabetical order, once you are in the arena you will fight one of them" He said as he pointed something at the back of them. Komui let out a deep sigh; he didn't like the exams at all! The King was so cruel! Allen and Lavi as well as everybody else turned, there were several gasps.

"Don't look so worried my Future Exorcists!" The king said as he let out a big nasty smirk. "You won't fight them all at once of course, not that you stand a chance anyways. It will be a fair one on one battle"

"Demons? We are going to fight Demons?" Allen asked "Nobody will be able to defeat them!"

"We don't expect you to defeat them" The king said making it seemed he had somehow heard Allen. "It's not like one of you guys could actually beat one of them" he snickered "The thing is simple. You will be timed, If you are able to remain alive for 3 hours while them haunting you, you pass" A murmur crossed among the crowd. Allen glanced back at the demons standing in a long single row, all hade an emotion-less expression on their faces. How did Allen know they were demons and not normal people? It was simple. All demons had blue-black hair; you could not find that type of hair anywhere else. Next was their eyes, they were a deep blue almost seemed black but it was not black. The last thing? Their beauty, they had such beauty that it almost seemed as if they were gods.

"So it's a life or death thing huh?" Lavi said and looked at Allen. "I'm going in before you are so if I don't make it out-"He was cut off by his best friend.

"Don't even say it Lavi. You WILL get out of that arena alive. Got it?" Allen said as he glared at Lavi. Lavi let a big smile cross his face.

"Allen-Chan you look so adorable when you're mad! That is why I love you so much!"

"L-Lavi! You're squeezing me again!"

"Let the exams begin!" The king said cheerfully "Everybody please exit the area, except for John Abraham" Rouvelier let out an evil grin. "Demon Lucy, please come join or friend"Allen saw as a beautiful girl walked down into the arena. They were all guided and seated in a special spot reserved for the 'Future Exorcists' John didn't last very long in the area, 30 minutes at much. Allen closed his eyes, even though his master had trained him for this, it still pained him to watch people die that easily. Most of the participants died almost instantly, making the exams pass even faster. Up until this point they were in the letter L's and Allen was so relieved when Lavi had passed his exams. He had various cuts all over his body and had lost his shirt somewhere in between the battle, the demon he had fought with held a sword and had stabbed him on his left shoulder and his right leg but fortunately nothing more severe than that. The exams had begun at about 6am in the morning and it was currently 7pm.

"Patch Loveless" The king said and a muscular man dressed in black pants, a black shirt and a white scarf walk into the arena. He had the blackest hair Allen had ever seen; he also had the most beautiful shade of green in his eyes. He held two daggers on each of his hand.

"Begin" The king said as a girl entered the arena. The man by the name of Patch had also passed the exams and by the looks of it, it seemed pretty easy to him he didn't have a scratched on him at all. Two people went in before Allen and now it was his turn. He heard his name being announced and he walked in, there were dead body's laying everywhere and Allen felt as if he wanted to throw up. Then he heard the name of the Demon being called.

"Kanda Yuu" The Demon walked into the arena, in his eyes you could clearly see his hate, and you could see his killing intentions. "Begin"

They both stood there, glaring at each other. Allen had seen him and how he killed as if it was his everyday hobby and it pissed him off. Kanda let out a smirk.

"If it isn't the idiot that bumped into me not so long ago"

"I'm the idiot? You for not paying attention to your surroundings!" Allen yelled.

"So Moyashi you think you can survive against me? I have killed 19 in a total. Want to be my 20th?'

Allen let out a smile.

"Hell no"

* * *

Well? Well? Please Review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there... long time no see ==;

and i apologize for that u.u came up with some problems *sigh*

first there was no f***ing internet in my house! second got in a fight with my step dad

grrr... but finally i am back and writing! xD

I do apologize if this is not good and sucks ass .

But i know i can do better so please don't abandon my Fic!

Hope you enjoy! ^^

Split.

* * *

Kanda got out Mugen and pointed to Allen.

"Then Let us begin Moyashi" and with that said he ran toward Allen, He planned on stabbing Allen in the stomach and win easily but Allen dogged it.

"You're not going to kill me that easily, was your name Kanda? More like BaKanda to me" he kept running away from him. He stopped and glanced around he didn't see Kanda…he looked up and saw Kanda was going to stab him in the head!

'Oh Shit!' Allen thought as he threw himself to his right. He grabbed a sword that was lying in the ground and got up to face Kanda.

'Don't reveal your weapon in the beginning Baka-pupil' His Master had said to him once 'Let it be a surprise. No one other than you can do that'

"Is that going to be you weapon?" Kanda said in a mocking voice.

"Got a problem with it?"

"Seems you are confident you can survive"

"Heh. It would be a shame to be killed by someone like you"

This time it was Allen the one to run toward Kanda, he placed the sword in position and aimed at Kanda's chest. The Samurai dogged it easily and stabbed Allen on his left leg.

"Don't underestimate me Moyashi" He said as he yanked Mugen back out. Allen let go of the sword and began to run, ignoring the severe pain he had.

'Master trained me to support pain' He thought 'This is nothing' he began to look around and saw one of the daggers the man named Patch had, he picked it up.

"I'm surprised you have lasted this long" Kanda said "It seems as if you don't know what to do"

Allen let out a smile.

"For your information BaKanda I do!" He said then stabbed Kanda on his left hand.

"Che" He heard him say and pull out the dagger. Allen glanced at his hand as a stream of smoke came out of it and then nothing was there, it was as if he hadn't been stabbed. Kanda let out a smirk.

"You're going to need more than that to defeat me" He said. Allen smiled then ran once more. He glanced at the big clock that was positioned in the middle of the arena. He had lasted an hour and a half! Just one and half more to go… he felt something pierce him followed by instant pain, it was the Katana named Mugen that Kanda held.

"Shit" Allen cursed, he had been distracted for a tiny second and this happens, he felt Kanda whisper in his ear.

"Game over Moyashi"

Allen on the other hand smiled. He placed his hands on Mugen and pushed it from where it came from. He then turned around rapidly and threw a kick at Kanda in the face, he barely dogged it.

"It's going to take more then you stabbing me in the stomach to defeat me!" Allen yelled. "I didn't live with my aster for nothing!"

But Allen felt sick. His leg hurt, His stomach hurt and he feared he may pass out of blood loss. He had found a piece of cloth or rather somebody's scarf and wrapped it around his stomach to prevent so much bleeding.

"Really now? To me it seems you about to die" Kanda said the grin never leaving his face.

Allen smiled.

"Not yet!" Half an hour passed and Kanda had made more cuts into Allen's body, not as severe as the one in his leg or stomach but they were still cuts!

''Don't reveal your weapon in the beginning Baka-pupil. Let it be a surprise. No one other than you can do that'

'I guess I can use it now right? I mean I still have an hour left but I don't think I can go on without it'

Kanda was about to attack again, expecting Allen to run as he has been doing until that point, but he didn't. He just stood there, his eyes looking at the floor.

"Have you decided to give up?" Kanda said somewhat disappointed. He expected much more of him, he was aiming to cut his throat and let it be the end of it.

"Hell no!" Allen said as he dogged the attack, "I was having a mental debate!"

"I'm surprised to hear that, so you do have a brain?"

Allen smiled. And invoked his weapon, His arm grow bigger and looked metallic. In place of his fingers were gigantic claws.

"What the hell is that?" Kanda asked.

"My weapon" Allen shot him a dark smile. "I'm done fooling around. My Master told me to leave it to the end, make it a surprise."

"Heh. Well let's see if you battle better with that thing" he ran toward Allen once again and aimed Mugen toward him, but Allen had caught Mugen.

"Che" Kanda said as he pulled Mugen back. "Seems like I can't cut it" Kanda said annoyed.

"Mugen can cut through everything" he said and tried once more the same result, Allen had caught Mugen with his clawed hand and smiled at Kanda.

"Guess he can't cut though this" Kanda made an attempt to pull Mugen back put Allen snatched it away.

"Don't underestimate me Moyashi" Kanda said as he attempted to punch Allen in the face, Allen blocked it with the clawed hand, and Kanda took the change to regain Mugen.

"Are you an idiot? You had to see that one coming" Kanda said.

"Shut up BaKanda!" Allen yelled and ran toward him, he launched his hand to scratch Kanda's chest but was blocked my Mugen.

"Guess he still is useful" Allen growled.

"Mugen is always useful" This time it was Kanda the one dogging all of the attacks. Allen punched at full speed!

'I'm almost there! I can pass this shit!' he thought.

Kanda was still blocking attacks. He gave a quick glance at the clock, just ten more minutes. He had not shown Allen his full strength, to him this was just fooling around. There was a shout from outside of the arena.

"A-L-L-E-N! YOU BETTER MAKE IT! IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I-"

"Sir, please go get some rest you're not doing well!"

"But I want to see if Allen is still alive! No don't inject me that!"

Kanda said nothing. He blocked on of the metal punches and gave him one of his own on his jaw. He glanced again at the clock, 3 minutes.

"Well Moyashi seems your almost there"

"And I'm going to make it BaKanda!" he said as he got back to his feet. Kanda stared at his face…at his scar… he saw the metallic hand aiming at his face and dogged.

"What you staring at BaKanda? Got captivated by my beauty?"

"Che. Like hell I would be"

There was a 'Thump Thump Thump'

Kanda let out a growl when he heard that.

"Congratulations Allen Walker you have passed" Komui said with a big smile on his face.

"I passed?" Allen asked in disbelief as he stared at Kanda, Kanda gave him a punch in the face.

"What the hell?"

"Seems like you passed Moyashi" he said as he placed Mugen in place, turned around and walked away.

"Hell yeah! I passed!" Allen yelled as he sank to his knees. "I fucking passed!"

* * *

Well? Did it suck? And sorry i know Allen passing is kind of predictable but that's what this fic is about... Allen passing :) So please do leave a Review telling me if it sucked or not heh. And sorry again for the late update ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there! Finally Chapter 7 is out! *Skips around in circules*

I am so happy i have made it up to this point!

And it makes me even more happy your still here with me! :D

I am in a rather happy mood today! I am so glad music exicts without it this chapter would have never been written!

Open wounds -Skillet

The last fight acustic- Bullet for my valentine!

:D

Love them! yeah! haha... ok

Please enjoy! ;D

**Split**

* * *

Allen had survived the battle and moved on to the next level, the mental exam. He knew it would be much harder than the physical one but there was no backing down now. He had passed out in the arena and was carried by two people to the hospital to take care of his wounds. Almost his entire body was covered with bandages; Kanda had scared him pretty bad. He lay on his bed, his eyes closed he dared not to move, pain came instantly with just a slight movement even though his master had "prepared" him for this.

"Allen-Chan are you awake?" someone asked from across the room and Allen knew exactly who it was.

"I am Lavi" he slowly opened his eyes and directed his gaze toward the older teen; Lavi also had various bandages and was lying on a bed next to him.

"I'm glad you're ok Allen-Chan! I knew you could pass"

Allen gave him a smile.

"I told them to put you in the same room as me"

"Them?"

"You know the people that carried you here"

"I don't remember anything after they told me I had passed" Allen said embarrassed, he gazed up at the sealing, studying the patterns of it.

"So that means we can still marry Allen-Chan!" Lavi said cheerfully.

"Shut up Lavi! I'm no girl! I may look like one but I'm not!"

"Aaaw Allen-Chan! I know you not! That's what I like about you! That you're so adorable but you not a girl!"

"Shut up!"

"Baka-Pupil! Don't tell me that you are gay?" he heard a voice come from the door, his eyes quickly looked in the direction.

"Master why are you here?"

"Can't I come to see how my pupil is doing?" Cross said as he walked in, Tim by his side.

"You can't" Allen said as he made an effort to sit up without showing his Master he was in pain, which he was in and a lot.

"Tim wouldn't stop whining, so I brought him to visit to"

"You got tired of that stupid old man Tim? I understand you" Allen said with a big smile on his face.

"So you" Cross said as he directed his stare to Lavi. "You are my son's boyfriend?"

"I sure am" Lavi said laughing "I'm planning on marrying Allen-Chan"

"Shut up Lavi!" Allen said as he glared at him.

"Oh? Baka-pupil you're getting married?"

"GOD NO! Stupid Lavi shut the fuck up! No I'm not getting married Lavi is an idiot and likes to tease me like that!" Allen yelled Tim walked toward Allen and rubbed his head on his hand.

"I'm sorry for yelling Tim"

"Seems you're alright, I have business to go do" Cross said as he walked toward the door. "I'll leave Tim with you for a little while longer" and with that he left.

"You're an asshole Lavi" Allen mumbled.

"But I'm your asshole Allen-Chan" Lavi said as he gave him a wink.

"Fuck you Lavi"

"I would love to but I can't" He said as he pointed to his shoulder.

"Uugg… Damn you Lavi!" Allen said as he laid back down and closed his eyes, Lavi could be so annoying sometimes! There was a knock on the door. Allen opened his eyes to reveal Komui and a girl by his side.

"Lavi Bookman and Allen Walker?" he said as he read the names from his clip board.

"That's us!" Lavi said cheerfully "But soon it will be Lavi and Allen Bookman!"

"Shut the fuck up Lavi" Allen growled.

Komui let out a smile.

"Congratulations for passing the first exam" he made a pause and fixed his glasses "I have come to say it gives us great happiness that you made it out safe and sound. I have come here today to tell you only one thing, the next exam is in a week. Same place same hour"

"You have until then to recover" the girl said. "I am Lenalee lee Komui's sister" She said smiling.

"One week? My little Allen-Chan won't recover in so little time!" Lavi whined.

"Lavi I swear to god you're getting on my nerves!" Allen yelled. "We get it"

"If you need anything you can ask me" She said.

"BUT" Komui said "Please do remember that Lenalee has a big brother that is here to protect her from teenage boys"

"Brother!"

"Don't worry! I already have someone to love! Right Allen-Chan?" Lavi said as he winked at him, Allen rolled his eyes.

"I am glad that you do" Komui said smiling. "That is all for now, please do rest. You are free to stay all week here if you would like"

And with that said he and Lenalee walked out.

"I think the girl fell in love with you Allen-Chan!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Good thing Allen-Chan only has eyes for me"

"God damnit Lavi! Are you really that fucking bored? Can't you leave me alone?"

"Allen!" Lavi whined. "I am that bored! You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to go pee do to boredom!" he said as he carefully got out of his bed and walked out. Allen let out a big sigh and began caressing Tim's head.

"Tim, I can do this right?"

"Boy, I've been looking all over for you"

Allen snapped his eyes open and saw Tyyki standing next to the big window.

"Why you at the hospital?"

"How did you know I was here Tyyki?"

"I sent one of my butterflies to come look for you, so tell me why you are here?"

"None of your business Tyyki"

"But it is how could it not be my business? My cute little Allen is injured and pretty badly"

"Now you're just teasing me you asshole. What is up with everybody today?" he growled.

"Who did this to you? I will get revenge for you"

"Give it a rest Tyyki, I'll tell you when I feel like it and right now I don't feel like it" Allen said calmly "You should go Tyyki"

"Fine but I will come back" He unfolded his arms and walked toward Allen, once he was close enough he brought his lips close to Allen's head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wha-?"

"Recover soon Allen" and with that Tyyki made his leave.

"What the fuck is wrong with everyone lately?" Allen yelled "I'm not a fucking girl!"

* * *

Review review! :D Next Chapter is the Mental Exam and I have some pretty wild ideas for that! but others are welcome! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my... I must apologize to you all!

I haven't updated since so long ago.. i had a writer blockage...i think that's what its called u_u

I fell terribly sorry for not updating in such a long time...6 months was it? i wonder if anyone will read this? I'm sorry! i never intended to abandon this story and for those who thought i did I'm sorry! So if you still want to go on a journey with me and this story it would make me really happy ^_^

Well...i hope you enjoy and I'm sorry once again (:

_SPLIT_

* * *

Just two more days until the mental exam, time was passing so slowly for Allen. He was still recovering from the wounds Kanda had given him, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly, he saw something orange but his sight was blurry so he didn't quite know what it was but as his vision cleared he found Lavi's face just inches away from his.

"What the hell Lavi? The the fuck are you doing?" Allen said as he threw a punch and hit Lavi in his forehead that send the poor rabbit flying across the room.

"Allen-Chan that hurt! Seems you are almost fully recovered! I was just watching my cute little bride sleep!"

"I'm not your bride! And you where watching me sleep? You pervert!"

"Ah Allen-Chan you know me so well don't you?" Lavi said as he got back to his feet and took a seat on a chair close by. He was already fully healed and ready for the next exam. Allen took a deep sigh sometimes he wondered just how in the world did he end up being friends with an idiot like Lavi? He got off the bed and onto his feet, he began to do some stretches… his body was screaming to him that it needed to get up! It was tired of just laying on a bed doing nothing for 5 days straight! His head was wrapped with bandages as well as almost all of his body, he glanced out the window and noticed a butterfly on the tree.

'Don't tell me…Oh god no please don't tell me his-' but before he could finish his own question in his head he heard the dreaded word.

"Boy" And just a few seconds later Tyyki was sitting on the edge of the open window. Lavi looked at the stranger and his eyes narrowed.

"Tyyki what are you doing here?" Allen asked in a stage of panic, but as he fully examined the Noah it seems he was wearing some kind of disguise. He was wearing a pair of thick black framed glasses, he also was wearing a black suit with a purple tie, and his bangs fully covered his eyes.

"What do you mean what? I was worried about you! And I did promise to come back didn't I?" The Noah gave him a smile. "Or do you not want to see me Allen?"

"Not here!" Allen exclaimed as he took a seat on his bed once again. Now wasn't this nice ? He had Tyyki a member of the fearful and evil gang that went by the name of Noah's was here in the hospital with Lavi a future exorcist and member of the Dark Order… also this hospital was property of the Dark Order and the King… just great huh?

"Allen-Chan who is this?" Lavi spoke for the first time, he was fully inspecting the stranger.

"Oh? So it seems you haven't been talking about me at all Allen?" Tyyki said with a big grin "Let me introduce myself Orange haired man. My name is Tyyki and I am Allen's Lover"

"What?"

Allen didn't know what to say, he just kept staring at Tyyki and all he got in return was a big grin he knew Tyyki was enjoying himself quite a lot.

"Lover you say?" asked Lavi "But that can not be Allen-Chan is my future to be bride"

"Bride? Where did you get such nonsense? Allen is mine"

"Yours? I don't see a name tag saying property of Whats you're face"

"Tag you say…it may not say my name but if you where to take off those bandages off you could clearly see that Allen has my mark"

Finally Allen exploded...

"What the hell? I'm not your bride Lavi! I'm not your Lover Tyyki! Who the hell do you two think you are? I'm sick of this! Don't try to make my gay! I'm not an will never be! Because of you my master has been asking me some weird question and-" Allen was struggling to come up with something mean to yell at Lavi and Tyyki.

"Boy, calm down you shouldn't get all worked up about the obvious… you are mine and this orange haired guy has to learn to accept it"

"Allen-Chan is mine!" Lavi yelled as he stood up to face Tyyki and Tyyki got up as well to face Lavi.

"Oi Moyashi I was sent by Komui to check on how you where doing" Allen turned around to where the door was and there he stood, yet another person who annoyed Allen to death.

"I am quite fine thank you for your concern" Allen said as he took deep breaths.

"Don't get me wrong Moyashi, I could care less what is that happens to you"

"Oh? Is that so Bakanda? Well you can go fuck yourself"

"Getting cocky with me eh Moyashi?" Kanda said as he put his hand on Mugen, he walked toward Allen and there where now face to face Allen just glared into those blue-black eyes of the demon he detested so much.

"Please watch out its out of control!" Lenalee yelled as she ran toward the out of control cart that contained some tea and cookies but Tyyki and Lavi, Allen and Kanda where so focused on their staring contest that they didn't hear Lenalee's warning at all. The cart smashed into Kanda's back and send him and Allen into the floor with a big crash, but that was not the worst of it all as the both fell down the landed in a rather awkward position. Kanda's legs where on each side of the smaller boy's body, his arms on each side of his head…. And their lips where locked in a kiss. Allen eyes went wide as he realized what had just happened, just as quick Kanda understood the situation also. He pulled back as fast as he could and got onto his feet.

"What the hell was that BaKanda?" Allen yelled as he also got to his feet.

"I'm really sorry"Lenalee said as she finally caught up with the cart. "I lost control of the cart, it is my fault are you two okay?"

"Che" was all Kanda managed to say.

Lavi and Tyyki had watched as the lips of their beloved Allen where violated by another man and their rage doubled up.

"Oi, who the hell do you think you are?" Tyyki asked Kanda, the mentioned just gave him a stare.

"Your talking to me?" he asked dryly.

"Who else? How dare you kiss my lover?"

"I am not your lover! You asshole!" Allen replied.

"Lover you say?" Kanda asked he gave it a little thought.. why not have some fun for once? It would be interesting. "What are you talking about? Allen is mine"

It took some time for Allen to fully digest what Kanda had just said and when he did he yelled.

"What the fuck?" Kanda gave Allen an evil grin.

"Indeed. Moyashi how could you have not told anyone? After what happened the other day I thought you understood your position"

"Other day?" Lavi asked.

"Yes. After you clenched onto me like that and you moaned my name…how could you think we are nothing?"

"What the hell are you talking about BaKanda! Who the hell clenched onto you?"

"You did" Kanda said, the grin still on his face after a brief moment of silence Kanda turned around and bagan to walk out of the room. "Next time you better remember what you do Moyashi" he snickered the left.

"Umm…I will go get something to lean this mess" Lenalee said and also left.

"Boy, I will see you another day" He said with a gentle smile then left where he came from… the window. Allen was really annoyed right now, he took a seat on his bed, both his hands on his face.

"You guys sure like to annoy the hell out of me huh?" he whispered to Lavi.

"It seems I have some competition huh?" Lavi said to himself.

"Shut the hell up Lavi!" Allen said. "Wasn't it enough with what just happened? I'm quite annoyed right now"

"Haha…I'm sorry Allen-Chan" Lavi said as he gave Allen a smile even thought the smaller male could not see it.

"You have no idea how serious I am about you" He whispered.

"What was that?" Allen asked as he looked at Lavi.

"Oh nothing… Just that I love you Allen-Chan!" Lavi said cheerfully.

"Urgh…" Allen grabbed his pillow and threw it at Lavi.

'Well it is the truth' he thought.

...

* * *

I think i got worse at writing then before... Hahah but we will finish this story!

Please tell me what do you think? I meant for the mental exam to be this chapter but i thought it was a littler too soon? idk but please leave a review and tell me what you think ^_^


End file.
